


Brothers

by randomlyaesthetical



Series: An Evolution [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlyaesthetical/pseuds/randomlyaesthetical
Summary: Prompt #35 by prompts4all on tumblr:Staring at your coffee is not going to make it magically give you the answer.Tim is saved by Jason on patrol, he is confused about why.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> There are literally no alternate motives in this fic.
> 
> This is also my first fanfiction so please bear with me.

        It was 2:00 AM. 

        The patrol had wound down and everyone was heading back to the cave when it happened. Red Robin, having had minimal sleep for the past several days and half lost in thought, tripped on the edge of a rooftop while landing and fell backwards. As he flailed, futilely attempting to regain balance, a gloved hand quickly reached out, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back up. 

        As Red Robin caught his breath and looked up at his savior he choked on spit. It was Red Hood.

        “Careful, wouldn’t want you to die from missing a measly six foot gap; that’s just embarrassing.” 

        “Thanks a lot Hood. Now, as much as I appreciate your insults, I do have a job to get back to. So if you don’t mind.” Red Robin bit out, half embarrassed to be saved by Red Hood of all people; half angry at himself for making such a rookie mistake. He took off, now with more focus on what he was actually doing. 

        “You’re welcome, Replacement!” He heard Red Hood call out behind him. Scoffing at Red Hood’s sarcastic reply he continued on his way, this time waiting to think about why Red Hood had gone from inactively trying to kill him, to treating him like a distant acquaintance in the past few months.

 

* * *

 

 

        The next day, waking up with as much rest four hours sleep could give you, Tim wandered downstairs to get his morning caffeine fix. As he blurredly poured his coffee, Tim became aware of someone behind him. Turning abruptly, he sighed with relative relief,

        “Oh, it’s you. Are you here to tease me about last night?” He asked Jason.

        “No” said Jason “I just came to the manor to follow up on a lead I got and Alfred convinced me to stay the night.”

        “Ah,” marked the conversations (awkward) end.

        Tim sat at the counter, drinking coffee and staring off into space, willing himself to stay awake. After a few moments he began to recall the night before, which led him to why Jason had saved him. 

        “Y’know, staring at your coffee isn’t going to make it magically give you the answer to whatever question you’re wondering about” Tim looked up, surprised surprised at the sudden small-talk happening. 

        “What do you mean?” He asked. 

        Jason replied, “Your forehead is all scrunched up, I can only assume that you were thinking about a question, am I right?”

        “Yeah, I guess.” Tim replied, “It’s just, why have you been helping me out these past few months? I mean, a year ago you were just growing out of the ‘Ragh, kill the replacement!’ stage. So what changed?” 

        Jason paused, looking thoughtful. , “I guess it was when you saved me, I can’t remember from what, but I do remember wondering why you would do that when all I’d done was threaten you.” 

        Jason got up “After that I overheard Dick talking with Damian about us all being brothers and it kind of clicked y’know. We’re brothers, we’re s’posed to look out for each other, even if we’ll never be close enough to be friends.”

        As Jason walked out the door Tim chuckled. To think, that was exactly what motivated him not to kill his family at times, despite Batman’s ‘no killing’ rule, no matter how much they disliked each other.


End file.
